usagi 3rd love
by serena kou
Summary: this fic is about usagi find a new love. guess who it is.Also the gwing gang is there too.
1. 1

TITLE: USAGI 3RD LOVE  
BY, USAGIKOU1/RAICHU7321 E-MAIL USAGIKOU2000@AOL.COM OR   
RAICHU7321@AOL.COM  
  
I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE   
CHARACTER. SOME WILL BE MINE CHARACTER.^.^ SO READ TO STORY.:)  
SOME WILL BE USAGI POV. AND NO FLAMES:-)  
*****************************************************************  
  
It beings when I was in class. My teacher was talking about something  
that I didn't understand. Then I got a note from behind  
Hey Odango,  
Do you want to go to   
the park tomorrow? ^.^  
From, Seiya  
I was so happy then the bell rang. " YEAH LUNCH TIME" I said   
minako: Uasgi-chan come on or you will miss lunch." with a smile  
usagi: I'm coming Minako-chan." I got my stuff and out the door I went  
  
2hr. later  
  
usagi: Mom I'm home from school." But no one answered. I went to the kitchen  
and I founda note.  
Usagi,  
Me, your father & sammy went  
on a trip and won't be back   
2 month's  
love, Mom  
"well i be home......alone"* i never been home alone before* then luna came.  
luna: usagi the phone is ringing  
*i didn't know the phone was ringing*  
usagi: I COMING." then i pick up the phone. " Hello....who's this?"  
?????: Hey kitten how are you today.  
* it's haruka.....wait a min. she NEVER calls me at home.....only   
when she's in trouble. " Haruka are you feeling all right? * i was trying  
to find out why she called*  
haruka: kitten, me and michiru had a little fight. Can I come over. If your  
mother is not there.  
usagi: hai. you can come over. and my parent's & sammy are not here...for  
2 months.  
haruka: ok, i will be there in 15min. ja ne.  
usagi: ja ne" then i hung up the phone  
luna: usagi...who was that?  
usagi: It was haruka. haruka and micihru had a "little" fight.  
luna: about what? ^_~  
usagi:I DON'T KNOW!  
  
1hr later  
haruka came over and told usagi what happen.  
usagi: oh, she got mad about that. Come on I do that all the time.  
( a.n: what i mean here is that haruka was flriting was some girl ok now  
back to the story.^.^)  
haruka: i know kitten; well i'd better get home. see you later.  
usagi: ok, see you tomorrow." with that I showed haruka out the door.  
  
Next day  
Luna: USAGI WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!  
Usagi: huh.........what???  
Luna: you are late!!!!  
Usagi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*I rush to get dress. I put a baby blue sundress*  
Usagi: Bye Luna!..........huh?  
* A gift in the front door. I brt it's from Seiya*  
To: Kitten  
From:Haruka  
* FROM HARKUA!!!!!!!!!! I went back inside the house to open it. I opened the gift   
slowly. When it's was opened, it was..........it was......... a........LINGERIE. My eyes  
widend when I saw it. "I can't let Luna see this" so I went upstairs and put it away.   
  
that part 1 please review. i need at least 8or7 to go on. 


	2. 2

Usagi 3rd love part2 by, serena kou  
  
I don't own salior moon or the characters. This part is different for all the parts  
this is a lime fic. So here part 2. And NO FLAMES. OK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*At the park*  
  
I walked down the path. Then I heard Haruka & Michiru yelling at each   
other.  
Michiru: Haruka I wish you would stop hidding thing from me!!!!!!  
Haruka: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. THEN LEAVE!!!!!!  
Michiru: YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE RIGHT. IT'S OVER!!!!!( then she walked off. )   
Usagi: *sigh* I'm glad that's not me.  
Haruka: Hi kitten. Got my gift?  
Usagi: Yes( she is turning red )  
Haruka: Did you like it?  
Usagi: Yes, it's pretty. Thank you.  
*Then haruka lifts usagi head and kiss her on the LIPS!!!!* ( a.n: is that cute!^.^)  
Seiya: Odango where are you???  
*we stop kissin. I look at Haruka and I left to find Seiya, but Haruka grab my hand*  
Haruka: Can I stay at your place for some days?  
Usagi:*I can't say no* Yes, you could stay.* then I went to find Seiya*  
  
3:30pm  
Usagi:Thanks for the rabbit you won for me.  
Seiya:No prob odango.  
Then he leaned over and kissed me, then he left. I look at the driveway  
*There is haruka's car* Then I went inside. I know Haruka is in the house because  
she has an extar key that I gave her.  
  
10min later  
I can't find her. She's not in the bathroom, bedroom, livingroom,ect. Then I   
looked outside, & saw Haruka in the pool. She look so happy, so I went up stairs & put  
my bathing-suit on. I got 2 towels. I walk outside. She was laying on a floater.  
Usagi: Can I join you?* I know that was dumb to say*( then Haruka slashed me)Hey what   
was that for?!?!  
Haruka: TO get you in the pool!( then she got out of the pool and lift me up and put me in the   
pool. Then she went back in)  
  
3hrs later  
  
I looked at the clock it was 7:00pm. We was in front of the fire place in  
our towels because we got out of the pool & took off the bathins-suit.  
Haruka: Do you want something to drink?  
Usagi: Hai( then she went and got 2 glasses of soda)  
  
2hrs later  
Usagi: Then she fell in the pool. When she came out, she looked like a   
wet rat!  
Haruka: I bet Luna was upset about that.  
Usagi: Yes and no. She's the one who said she looked like a wet rat.  
*Then I felt Haruka hand on mine. I looked at her, then we kissed. It felt  
that she the one for me. Then she picked me up from the floor and went upstairs.  
She opened the door to my room. she put me down on my feet. I looked at her about  
1min. Then she lifted up again and put me on my bed. We kissed for a long time.  
Then she took my towel off. She touch all over my body. Then she put her finger  
in me. It fell so good.  
  
  
Next day.  
I woke up and look at Haruka then my clock. It was 6:30am. Haruka look so peaseful  
when she's asleep. Then she woke up, happy that I was with her  
Haruka: Hey kitten.  
Usagi: Hey *Then we kiss *  
************************************************************  
  
ok that's the end of part 2. How you like it? please review i need at least 7or6 to  
go on. ^.^  
part 3 will up by this week *I hope*  
If you have idea for this story please tell me when you review. Well ja ne! ^.^  
  



	3. 3a

Hi this is my Halloween fan fiction. This is a gwing /sm crossover.  
NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! part 3a  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Duo: Yeah!!!! IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!!!!  
Heero: SO!!!!  
Duo: We can go trick or treating!!^. ^  
At Serena house*  
Serena: Mom is Haruka here??  
Mom: NO!!!!  
Rini: Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Serena: WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
Rini: I need help on my costume!  
Serena: What is THAT?!?!?!?!?  
Rini: I'M HEERO YUY!!!!!!!!!  
Serena: OOOOOOKKKKKKK??????!??????  
At Duo house again  
Duo: Come on we going to be late!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All: WE'RE COMING!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: Great. Let's go!  
Trowa: Duo, what you suppose to be?????  
Duo: I'M SAILOR MARS!!! ^.^  
Heero: Well.......... I'm bunny rabbit! (a.n. he have a pink bunny suit)  
All: LOL  
Heero: IT'S NOT FUNNY OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!  
All of the gundam boys stop laughing   
Heero: Thank you!  
At Haruka house  
Haruka: I hope Relena doesn't come.  
Michiru: To bad she's coming!  
Haruka: Your not mad that we broke up, are you?  
Michiru: No I'm not.  
Setuna: Haruka you late to get the girls.  
Haruka: I'm going.  
At Duo house(a.n I'm getting sick of this)  
Wufei: Hey!  
Relena: *gasp* Wufei your.........your.......the..........THE ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: Relena calm down.   
Relena: Why??  
Heero said something in her ear and she turn red. ^.^  
Quatre: I'm a kitty cat. ^.^  
*Then the phone ring*  
Duo: I'll get it?!?!?!!?!? HELLO  
*On the other line*  
Serena: Hey Duo you are going to Haruka party?  
Duo: Yeah!!!!!!!  
Serena: Ok. Be there around 8:00.  
Duo: ALRIGHT!!!!  
Then serena hang up the phone  
Serena: Rini are you ready?  
Rini: Yep  
Serena: good.  
mom: Ok. be home by 7:00pm(an: they going trick or treating)  
Rini: Ok. Bye   
Outside the house  
Rini: Can i go to the halloween party with you?  
Serena: I don't know. Duo is going be there.  
Rini: NEVERMIND!!!!!(a.n: lol)  
At Duo place  
Duo: where's Trowa??  
Heero: putting his costume on.  
Trowa comes down the stairs  
Duo: *starts to laugh*your............not..........wearing*starts to laugh again* that?!?!  
Trowa: Yes (an: he's a chip&dale dancer. ^o^ )  
Duo: ok let go TRICK OR TREATING!!!  
All the boys got big sweatdrops.   
Duo: So Relena wouldn't you be cold in that!(a.n: Relena is a playboy bunny outfit to match   
Heero bunny suit)  
Relena:Maybe  
Heero: I'll keep you warm.  
Relena: oh Heero.* They starts to kiss*  
Duo: ALRIGHT THEY GOING TO HAVE SEX!   
Wufei: SHUT-UP MAXWELL!!!!  
Duo: What you not getting anything from Sally!  
Wufei: DIE MAXWELL!!!!  
Immediately Duo starts to run away from Wufei. But since he's trying to be Sailor  
Mars for Halloween and decided to wear the high heels that went with the outfit, he trips   
and falls.  
Wufei: Now you're mines.  
Then Wufei does something that nobody expected. He does the People Elbow on  
Duo. Duo cried out in pain.  
  
Duo: Man Wu-man you didn't have to do THAT!  
Wufei: YOU WAS GETTING ME PISSED AND DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!!!!!!!!  
Back to serena  
Rini: Yea I got more candy then you.  
Serena: Hey I was not the one trick or treating and some people give me candy! ANYWAY SOME  
PEOPLE THINK I'M A SLUT FOR HALLOWEEN!!!!!!( A.N: She's wearing the pin-up kim outfit from  
lil kim music video " How many Licks")  
Rini: NOW I KNOW HARUKA IS GOING TO HAVE A NOSE BLEED!  
Serena:NO SHE'S NOT!!  
Serena & Rini starts to run. It was 6:50pm  
Serena: Come on Rini I have to take you home.  
Rini: Ok  
  
Mom: Your back. Rini give me the bag.  
Rini: NO!!  
Serena: Rini she have to check. You get it back.  
Rini: ok ^_~  
Mom: good girl.  
*door bell rings*  
Mom: I'll get it. Hello Haruka  
Haruka: Hi Mrs.Tsukino  
Mom: Serena, Haruka is here!  
Serena: Coming!  
Mom: Haruka Serena is.......well......look like a slut.  
Serena: I heard that!   
  
There part 3a. Part 3b will be out around Dec. need 6 review ja ne  
  
**By, **_Serena Kou_


	4. 3b

Usagi 3rd Love part 3b ^.^  
gw/sm crossover  
*******************************  
At Haruka's party  
------------------------  
Duo:*hmmmm what will happen if I put alcohol in the punch*:-}  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Serena: Haruka stop looking at me like that!  
Haruka: Well you are showing..........alot.  
Serena: Well at least I'm not a dominatrix. ^.~  
Haruka: You got the point.^.^?  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Then Duo goes to the punch bowl. He looked around to make   
sure that the coast was clear, then he dumped a whole bottle   
of vodka into the punch bowl.  
Duo: *this oughta make the party more interesting.*:-}  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Relena: Heero I'm thirsty, can you get me something to drink?  
Heero: Sure I'll be right back.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
*At the punch bowl*  
Haruka: Hey Heero, getting some punch for Relena?  
Heero: Yea & for myself, you?  
Haruka: The same.  
????: Hey guys!  
Heero: Hi Hilde  
Hilde: Have you two seen Duo anywhere?  
Heero: Yeah, he's in the bathroom  
Hilde: Thanx. :-)  
Haruka: Is that Duo's girlfriend?  
Heero: Yeah.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
*At the bathroom*  
Duo: Why did I drink the punch? Ah well I want more! :-}  
*Outside the bathroom*  
Hilde: Duo are you alright?  
Duo:*uummmm what to say? What to say?* ^.^;;;; I'm fine babe.  
Hilde: Do you need help?  
Duo:* Don't think ecchi, don't think ecchi, think ecchi, think ecchi*   
Yes Hilde, I need help. :-}  
Hilde walks in to find Duo with no pants on and very excited.  
Hilde: DDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
She then whacks him over the head with a washbord, knocking Duo   
unconsious.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
*Back at the party*  
Heero takes a sip of the "punch".  
Heero: *hmmmm taste alittle different. ah well.*  
Relena: 'drinking her third glass' Heero?  
Heero: Hmm  
Relena: Can you make love to me?  
At this Heero eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Immediately   
he started to wonder if there was something else in the punch that  
shouldn't be there. Then he decided to smell the punch. Instantly   
he smelled the amora of vodka.  
Heero: *how did I miss this? now Relena drunk. wait a minute  
everybody drank the punch! I think I better get Relena out of   
here before she does something she'll regret.*  
Heero turns around to find that Relena seemingly disappeared.  
Heero: *where is she?*  
Then Heero looks at the stage where he see Relena and Serena   
giving everybody a strip show. He also see people throwing money  
at them, even Quatre. He's about to go up there when he notices   
something. Heero saw Trowa & Wufei giving all of the girls who   
were watching a strip show.  
Heero: *I HAVE TO GET RELENA OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!!!*  
When he turn around he saw a very nude Relena & Serena.  
Then Quatre went on stage and starts to grind on Relena.  
Heero: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's part 3b. Please reveiw I need at least 6. 


	5. 3c

Usagi 3rd love part 3c  
I hope this the last part for 3a,3b, and now part 3c  
NO FLAMES PLEASE!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HARUKA WITH USAGI THEN DON'T READ  
IT! I NEED AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS TO GO ON OR I'LL KEEP WRITING IT BECAUSE  
I'M BORED THEY MIGHT HAVE SOME BAD WORDS. SO KIDS PLEASE DON'T READ IT  
I DON'T WANT YOU MOMMYS COME TO ME SAYING " YOU ARE A BAD PERSON   
TO WRITE THIS" OH YEAH, IT MAYBE A LIME  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PART 3C  
Now Heero see Quatre on Relena getting down. Heero was   
pissed about Quatre grinding on Relena.  
  
Girl #1: TAKE IT OFF!!!!!!  
Girl #2: YEAH, TAKE IT OFF WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!  
Then Wufei took off the "Rock underwear" and all the female yell in a   
good way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*in the Next room*  
Yaten: Mina......I..LOVE YOU!!!  
Mina: Yaten I lov........... then she passed out  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the other room*  
Rei: This....punch........is.............grrrrrrrreat.  
Ami:I..............know.  
Lita: I think we should get nude.  
Ami & Rei: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the party  
  
Heero: RELENA GET DOWN HERE...........NOW!!!!!!!!!  
Relena: Heewo....please make wove to me. a.n: she drunk ok  
Heero: WHAT?  
Relena: I SAID MAKE LOVE TO ME DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Haruka Bedroom ^o^  
  
Serena: OOOHHH HARUKA!!!  
Haruka: KITTTEN  
Serena: Haruka?  
Haruka: hai?  
Serena: I love you.  
Haruka: I love you too.  
Then they kiss  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to Heero and Relena hehe in a OTHER rooma.n: relena drug him  
  
Relena: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH HHEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
Then Heero kiss her all over her body. Then he put his member in her.  
Relena: HE....HE......HEE.....HEE..........HEERRRRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They all was drunk even Hilde. Wufei slept with Sally, Duo....well he   
didn't get it from Hilde, Heero& Relena slept together, serena & haruka, taiki & ami,  
rei & lita, girl#1 & trowa, girl#2 & quatre.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next morning*hehe* :-}a.n: I'm EVIL!!!!MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*IN REI & LITA ROOM* HEHE  
REI & LITA AT THE SAME TIME: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero & Relena  
Relena: Heero?  
Heero: Huh?  
Relena: Do you love me?  
Heero: Hai  
  
Suddenly Zechs burst through the door. a.n. Zechs came there to pick up Relena.  
  
Zechs: YUY, YOUR A DEAD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zechs pulls a gun out of no where and starts to shoot Heero. Heero immediately   
starts to run for his life while putting on his boxers. Eventually Zechs runs out of   
ammo, but that happened two hours after he came.  
  
Relena: *I wonder if I should tell Zechs that we didn't use any protection......Nah.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3hrs later  
Everybody left Haruka's house.  
  
Duo: Man that was fun.  
Heero: Duo who did you sleep with?  
Hilde: Himself.  
Trowa: You.....You... touch yourself?!?!  
Hilde: Yes he did!  
All: EEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
at the threelights house  
  
Seiya: So how was the party?  
Taiki& Yaten: GREAT!!  
Taiki: I slept with Ami. You yaten?  
Yaten: Me and Mina passed out.  
Seiya: Did you two get drunk?  
no one answer  
Seiya:WELL  
Taiki: Maybe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
at serena house-  
  
Serena: Mom...I'M....HOME.a.n: she's alittle drunk  
Mom: SERENA YOUR DRUNK!!!!!!  
Dad: NANI?!?!?!?  
Sammy: ooooooo your in trouble.  
Dad: Ok, Serena who's your boyfriend?  
Serena: Boyfriend?  
Mom: Yes boyfriend, a boy you go out with?  
Serena: Oh, she not a boy.  
Mom, Dad, & sammy: NOT A BOY!!!!!!!!  
Serena: No.  
Mom: Serena are you lesbian?  
Serena: Hai. ^.^  
Dad: WHO IS THIS " GIRL" NAME?!?!  
Serena: Haruka.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today 11/20/2g  
  
Relena: I feel sick  
Hilde: Maybe you should take the test.   
Relena: Good Idea.  
then Relena went to the bathroom.  
  
End of part 3c. *yeah*  
Part 4 : All the gundam boys/ girls and sailor moon go to Quatre house for  
THANKGIVING DINNER  
  
Will serena mom and dad get use to it?  
Is Relena pregnant?  
In part 4 Serena and Haruka saw a light when they was making love?  
Is Serena pregnant too?  
WELL FIND OUT IN USAGI 3RD LOVE PART 4: SERENA & RELENA "GIFT"  
  



	6. 4

OK HERE PART 4. IS A THANKGIVING FIC. NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
***************  
11/20/2g  
  
Relena: I feel sick  
Hilde: Maybe you should take the test.   
Relena: Good Idea.  
Then Relena went to the bathroom.  
***************  
11/21/2g  
At Rei temple  
  
Serena: Wait a minute, You & lita in bed.........nude! hahahahahahahaha  
Rei: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Serena: Sorry Rei. ^o^'  
Ami: Now Serena you said you saw a light when you was......umm....you know!  
Serena: Yes, what that mean?  
Setsuna: That mean you're pregnant.  
All the girls look at Setsuna like a crazy nut that needed to be in an  
insane asylum.  
Setsuna: WHAT? That happened to queen serenity.  
Serena: So Setsuna you saying i'm....umm.....PREGNANT?!?!? then she fainted  
***************  
Hilde: Well Relena?  
Relena: Well.......is.............PINK!  
Hilde: Oh Relena I'm soo happy for you.   
Then two of them started to cry in happies.  
***************  
11/22/  
At serena house  
  
Serena: Mom what the color?  
Mom:*sigh* Well...is... then she look down BLUE!  
Serena: What that mean?  
Mom: you are pregnant Serena.  
Serena: I have to call Haruka! then she went to her room  
  
in her room   
Luna: Serena what are you going to do?  
Serena: Call Haruka Duh  
*rinnnnnngggg..............rinnnnnnggggg*  
Haruka: hello  
Serena: Haruka is me Kitten.  
Haruka: Hey kitten.  
Serena: Remember that light we saw?  
Haruka: Yes?  
Serena: Well i'm pregnant.  
Haruka: Who the baby father?  
Serena: Silly haruka you the baby....well..you know!  
Haruka: I'm so happy for you kitten.  
Serena: I know come over for dinner.  
Haruka: Ok.  
Then they hung up the phone.  
***************   
AT THE MALL  
Duo: Guys!  
Trowa: No way you touch yourself!  
All minus Dou: YEAH!!!  
Duo: Fine I'll go ALONE!  
Heero: Have fun in VICTORIA SECRET!  
All the female in the mall looked at Duo  
Duo:WHAT? Can guy buy a girl something?!?  
Then Duo went in VICTORA SECRET* HEHE*  
Dou:* hhhmmm what Hilde likes* I know see through bra and underwear. :-}  
***************   
THANKGIVING DAY YEAH  
They all went to Quatre Big house for thankgiving  
  
Heero: GET DUO!!  
Trowa: Got him!  
Duo: man!  
  
3hrs later: they all ate dinner ^.^  
  
Relena: I have somethink to say?  
All: yes!  
Relena: Well I'm pregnant! ^.^  
Then Heero fainted   
  
Ok that's part 4 of usagi 3rd love. I STILL NEED AT LEAST 6 REVIEW OR I'LL SEND THESE  
FICS EVERY MONTH. BWAHAHAHAHAH! 


End file.
